My Fair Knight
by Colombia4m
Summary: Saori a une semaine pour faire de DM un gentleman et c'est Mu qui s'y colle. court one shot, DM*Mu, yaoi soft, une très vieille fic, mon premier DM*Mu


St Seiya

DMMu centric

humour, K, yaoi.

disc: pas à moi

**My fair knight**

ou « I am a good boy I am »

Saori refit l'opération une dernière fois, pour la vérifier. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. Les comptes du Sanctuaires étaient déficitaires. Et à quel point, encore. Elle repoussa rageusement les papiers et réfléchit, en entortillant nerveusement une de ses longues mèches autour de son doigt. Il fallait trouver un moyen de renflouer les caisses, et cela, le plus rapidement possible. L'entretien du patrimoine et du matériel était devenu beaucoup trop lourd. Elle décida de demander conseil avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait entraîner des changements considérables dans la vie de ses chevaliers.

Sur le seuil des appartements de la Princesse, Camus et Shaka échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Saori les pria d'entrer et de s'installer.

« Je vous ai fait venir parce que nous avons un grave problème d'argent. J'ai retourné le problème dans tout les sens, la seule solution est de faire appel à des capitaux étrangers. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'un investisseur achète une partie du Sanctuaire ? » demanda Shaka, abasourdi.

« Exactement. Vous savez que nous recevons beaucoup de propositions de ce genre. Le problème est de trouver le partenaire financier idéal. J'ai déjà fais un premier tri. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à choisir. »

Les deux chevaliers et leur princesse plongèrent dans toutes les offres reçues dans l'année.

« L'industriel Mortimer, non ? » proposa Shaka

« Pas question, il veut faire du Sanctuaire un Parc d'attraction. Comment il veut l'appeler, déjà ? Ah, oui, Bisholand. N'importe quoi. Hum, le financier Blake ? »

« Non, il veut faire un complexe touristique, tout bétonner et coller de la moquette dans les maisons pour ne pas que ça s'abîme. »

« Arthur, le producteur ? » proposa Saori

« Ah, non. Pas de télé-réalité. » répondirent en cœur les deux chevaliers.  
Après plusieurs heures de discussions, le découragement les gagna.

« L'idéal, » remarqua Camus « ce serait le Prince de Grunwald. »

« Qui ? » interrogea Shaka.

« Le Prince de Grunwald. Un prince allemand. Il achète des lieux qui lui plaisent. Il nous envoyé une offre il y a plus de six mois. On ne serait qu'une pièce de plus de sa collection. Il nous donnerait l'argent et nous laisserait en paix. »

« Effectivement, je ne vois pas d'autre solution » acquiesça Saori. « Je vais l'appeler et lui proposer une entrevue. Merci. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, Princesse. »

Les deux chevaliers sortirent, laissant Saori qui fouillait dans le Who's Who pour trouver les coordonnées de ce prince sauveur.

Assise à une table de la Tour d'Argent et vêtue de sa plus belle robe, Saori présentait longuement le sanctuaire, son histoire, ses hôtes et ses problèmes financiers au Prince De Grunwald, au dessus d'une Belle des bois sur son lit grenat (un morceau de biche sauce au vin).

« C'est tentant » déclara le Prince

« Reparlez-moi de ces chevaliers » demanda t'il, en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Et pour la troisième fois et sans perdre le sourire, Saori présenta les douze chevaliers d'or et les cinq chevaliers de bronze, leurs maisons et leur activité au Sanctuaire.

« J'adore le passage sur l'entraînement au corps à corps » ronronna le Prince. « Vraiment ça m'intéresse. Mais comme je croyais votre refus définitif, j'ai envisagé l'acquisition d'un château en Espagne. Et, j'avoue qu'à présent, j'hésite. J'aimerais rencontrer un de ces chevaliers, voir s'il s'agit vraiment de demi-dieu, comme vous semblez les présenter.

« Bien sûr » répondit la Princesse, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste. « Je viendrais accompagné de Camus, le chevalier du Verseau lors de notre prochaine entrevue. »

Le prince fit la moue.

« Pourquoi votre majesté ne rencontre t'elle pas le représentant de son signe ? » proposa le conseiller du Prince.

« Oui, excellente idée » s'exclama le Prince. « J'aimerais plutôt rencontrer le chevalier du Cancer. »

Saori bloqua quelques secondes. Le Prince, même s'il avait quelques petites manies agaçantes, étaient un aristocrate distingué et raffiné, charmant, élégant, cultivé, tout un tas de qualité que nul, même très magnanime, ne pouvait reconnaître à DeathMask.

« Princesse, ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta le Prince.

« Si, si » s'entendit-elle répondre « le chevalier du Cancer, c'est parfait. »

« Bien » sourit le Prince, « je ne suis hélas pas libre avant une semaine. Je vous rappelle. »

Saori hocha mollement la tête et se plia, sans en avoir trop conscience, aux formalités d'au revoir. Mais une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle se rendit compte que le piège était refermé, sans espoir.

« Répétez-moi ça, Princesse ? » demanda Camus à la pauvre Saori effondrée sur son canapé.

« C'est cet imbécile de DM qui va nous représenter ? »

« Non seulement c'est lui qui va vous représenter » continua la Princesse au comble du désespoir, « mais en plus j'ai présenté les chevaliers comme des demi dieux, nobles et éclairés. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. »

« Pourquoi ne pas en envoyer un autre à la place, et le faire passer pour DM ? » proposa Shaka.

« Je lui ai montré des photos, il a gardé celle de son signe. »

« En clair » résuma Camus «vous avez huit jour pour faire de DM un homme parfait. »

« Un homme plus que parfait » répliqua Saori.

« Il semble que nous allons au devant de quelques difficultés. » commenta pertinemment Shaka.

« C'est mission impossible, tu veux dire » renchérit Saori.

« Le seul qui puisse y arriver, c'est Mu » déclara Camus.

« Pourquoi pas toi, tu es celui qui est le plus à même d'y arriver ? »

« Euh, je suis pas sûr d'avoir la patience. Et puis Milo ne va pas être d'accord. »

« Et c'est lui qui décide ? »

« Hum, il a…des arguments. »

Saori se releva et se passa la main dans les cheveux :

« Quand faut y aller… »

Mu accepta la mission de bonne grâce, pour le bien du Sanctuaire, mais doutait fortement du succès de l'expérience. Camus, Shaka et Saori entreprirent de lui assurer que cela allait être un jeu d'enfant, mais en remontant vers la quatrième maison, leur confiance déjà vacillante dans le projet disparut presque totalement.

DM avait senti leurs cosmos depuis longtemps, mais n'avait pas fait un geste pour les accueillir. La Princesse et ses chevaliers observèrent un instant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. DM, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement grisâtre et d'un débardeur blanc, une bière et une cigarette à la main, fouillait dans le friggo, en dansant au son d'une musique vaguement jamaïcaine. Aphrodite, en jean et chemise claire, juché sur un tabouret de bar, feuilletait le programme télé. Et Shura, affalé dans le canapé, attaquait la pizza en attendant que la deuxième mi-temps du match Juventu-Real commence. Enfin, DM daigna interrompre son expédition arctique pour toiser les visiteurs, attendant qu'ils expliquent leur présence. Un ange passa, puis Saori se lança.

« DM, nous avons besoin de tes services. »

DM eut un sourire moqueur

« Il y a un mec à tuer ? »

« Non, nous avons besoin de financement, et l'investisseur veut rencontrer le chevalier du Cancer. Il faut que Mu t'apprenne en quelques jours à te comporter correctement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, le Prince de Grunwald est quelqu'un de très distingué. Et quand j'ai présenté les chevaliers je ne pensais pas à toi. Il faudrait que Mu t'aide à corriger ton langage, ton attitude. Que tu changes ta façon de parler, de te comporter, tu vois ? Que tu puisses représenter la noblesse des chevaliers. »

DM les regarda tous dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre avant de répondre.

« Que vous me reprochiez mes actes, mes choix ou mes engagements, soit. Que vous pensiez que je suis un salaud fini, soit. Mais que vous affirmiez que je ne suis pas digne de l'armure du Cancer parce que je suis qui je suis, et vous osiez venir me le dire dans ma propre maison, je trouve ça un peu fort »

DM se retourna et se dirigea vers le canapé pour signifier que l'entretien était clos.

« Faut reconnaître » tenta Shaka, « que tu n'es pas le plus flamboyant des chevaliers. »

DM se retourna et son cosmos flamba brusquement. La lumière s'éteignit et tous les visages sur les murs de la maison semblèrent grimacer et émettre des hurlements sourds et lancinants, comme très lointains et perpétuels. La mise en scène aurait pu faire sourire si les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas fait face, à ce moment là, à Masque de Mort lui-même, au visage du démon. Un sourire moqueur et terrifiant apparut sur le visage du chevalier du Cancer, avant qu'il ne calme son cosmos et ne fasse taire les figures de ses victimes.

La Princesse et les chevaliers échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Déjà, avec un DM consentant, c'était pas gagné, mais si, en plus, il n'était pas d'accord. Shura, à quatre pattes, bidouillait l'antenne de la télé que la décharge d'énergie avait déréglé. Aphro avait posé son magazine et attendait le deuxième round. Celui-ci n'eut pas lieu, puisque DM, à présent d'humeur massacrante les vira tous proprement de sa maison.

Tous les chevaliers remontèrent vers les appartements d'Athena, réfléchissant silencieusement à un moyen de faire céder le crabe récalcitrant. En chemin, ils croisèrent Milo qui, alerté par le cosmos de DM, était descendu vérifier que rien ne menaçait Camus et la déesse. Camus lui expliqua en quelques mots le problème d'argent, la demande du Prince au sujet de DM et la réaction du concerné. Milo décida d'aller lui parler pour lui faire entendre raison. DM l'accueillit plutôt froidement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fout là ? C'est l'Iceberg qui t'envoie ? Tu portes bien ton nom, rien qu'un toutou. »

Milo décida d'ignorer l'affront et de ravaler sa fierté.

« On a besoin de toi. On a besoin de cet argent, et tu le sais. On a tous à y gagner. On te demande pas de changer qui tu es, on te demande de jouer un rôle, quelques heures. D'être un archétype de chevalier d'or. De présenter le meilleur de chacun de nous, l'élégance de Camus, la noblesse de Shaka…»

« Et de toi, ce serait quoi ? » demanda DM, amusé.

« A ton avis, quelle est la partie la plus importante du scorpion ? » répondit Milo avec un sourire grivois.

DM éclata de rire : « Si jamais j'ai à me servir de ça, je vous tue tous. »

« Alors, tu marches ? »

DM haussa les épaules : « Comme si j'avais le choix. »

La nouvelle atteint rapidement les hautes instances, Milo fut soigneusement récompensé par Camus, et, dès le lendemain, l'entraînement de DM commença. Première leçon, la démarche. Dans un coin reculé du terrain d'entraînement, une exigence de l'élève, Mu essayait d'expliquer à DM qu'il devait arrêter de marcher comme Aldo la Classe.

« Tu n'es pas un playboy de plage. On dirait un dragueur de supermarché. Il faut que tu aies de l'élégance, de la finesse dans tes mouvements. Tiens-toi droit, déjà. Et marche comme si le monde t'appartenait et que cela n'avait aucune importance. »

Et DM faisait un aller-retour.

« On dirait une mauvaise caricature d'empereur mégalomane, là. » soupira Mu. « Je vais demander à Shaka de te montrer. »

Shaka accepta de servir de modèle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses autres perceptions. Il semblait presque voler, ou danser, du moins on avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement était nécessaire et calculé, et que les lois de la physique n'avait aucun impact sur lui.

Dm l'observait, dubitatif : « J'dois vraiment marcher comme Miss Monde ? » Il se leva et singea en ricanant la démarche d'une allumeuse. Mu désespérait et Aphrodite s'étouffait de rire : « Ca ne te va pas, de rouler du cul. »

«Moins de gaz, Ondine, toi, tu le fais tout le temps »

Aphro le rejoignit sur le terrain et après vérifier d'un coup d'œil qu'ils étaient hors de vue des chevaliers qui s'entraînaient, il passa ses bras autour du cou de DM.

« Oui, mais c'est pas bon pour un vrai mâle comme toi »

« On peut peut-être reprendre ? » intervint Mu « Bon, écoute, Angelo, on va pas y passer le réveillon. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. C'est les épaules, que tu bouges, pas les hanches, tu regardes droit devant toi, tu es le maître du monde, et tu marches sur du verre pilé. » DM réprima un sourire, et obéit. « C'est mieux » complimenta le professeur, « ça vient. » La leçon fut fructueuse et, à la fin de la journée et pour peu qu'il se concentre suffisamment, DM pouvait faire illusion et passer comme un homme du monde. Du moins, tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Mu tenait à lui donner un verni de culture générale pour que DM puisse soutenir une conversation avec les grands de ce monde. Il était passé par la bibliothèque et s'était installé dans la maison du Cancer avec une bonne dizaine de gros volumes. DM l'avait regardé avec circonspection. Il se sentait dans la peau d'un gamin de dix auquel un précepteur donne des cours de soutien pour ne pas qu'il fasse honte à ses parents.

Mu avait chaussé des petites lunettes rondes et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'entamer cette entreprise colossale. Il invita DM à s'asseoir à la table en face de lui, enleva ses lunettes et mordilla quelques instant la branche.

« Il faut déjà que tu parles correctement. Si tu évites les grossièretés, que tu fais attention à la construction de tes phrases et que tu ne tronques pas les mots, ça devrait aller. Pas besoin d'être pédant, il suffit de parler simplement mais convenablement »

« Tu veux dire que c'est pas grave si je sais pas utiliser des mots de plus de trois syllabes ? »

Mu s'apprêta répondre avant de saisir toute l'ironie et la provocation contenue dans la question.

« Je remet pas en cause tes capacités intellectuelles. » assura t'il.

DM n'était absolument pas convaincu mais accepta de se mettre au travail.

« Bon, pour commencer, puisque tu es Italien, connais-tu la Divine Comédie ? »

« On me l'a raconté, quand j'étais petit. Ma mère la connaissait par cœur. Surtout le Paradis. Ca, et Homère. »

« Par cœur, pourquoi ? »

« On racontait ça pendant les veillées, comme du temps où l'Eglise brûlait les livres interdits. »

Mu continua un temps en évoquant les incontournables de la littérature. Il se rendit compte rapidement que si DM avait une connaissance très honorables des textes antiques et philosophiques, due à son éducation de chevalier, des textes religieux, réminiscences de son enfance, et de la plupart des principaux textes romanesque classique d'Europe occidentale, il n'avait en revanche aucune notion de poésie ou de théâtre.

Mais la soirée fila rapidement et il avait à peine fait le point quand il fut l'heure de partir. Mu lui laissa plusieurs livres, pour que DM puisse répondre sans gène à la redoutable question « Mais, quel est le dernier livre que vous avez lu ? »

A l'image de la soirée, la semaine passa à une vitesse folle, entre le travail sur le comportement –« non, quand tu tiens ton verre, prend-le délicatement, pas comme si c'était une choppe de bière » ou « Ne t'assoies pas sur les voitures », -le savoir vivre « tu attend qu'on te le présente pour lui parler, et tu es galant avec les femmes », l'étude de l'actualité récente, pour ne pas être perdu dans les conversations, et la révision accélérée des principes des beaux-arts, au cas où le prince serait un esthète.

Mu commençait à beaucoup apprécier son rôle de professeur : Angelo, même s'il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de rustre parfois, avait sur les arts et l'actualité des réflexions très pertinentes. Simplement, son côté blasé et cynique, et surtout son indifférence totale aux opinions du monde donnait une image de misanthrope. Il avait surtout développé une perception du monde sans justice, sans but et sans raison d'être.

DM, lui subissait sans broncher, mais personne ne ce serait risqué à le provoquer. Son regard suffisait à faire fuir les apprentis, et les remerciements et les marques d'encouragements des chevaliers d'or ne faisaient qu'accroître sa gueule inverse. Les leçons avec Mu n'étaient pas en soi désagréable, mais il ne supportait pas le sentiment de rendre service à quelqu'un, alors à la communauté.

Même si une des sorties avait été franchement plaisante. Ils avaient fait le tour des boutiques de luxe de la ville pour le « vêtir décemment » (sic), avec Mu, le coach officiel, Saori et sa carte bleue, Camus, arbitre des élégances, et Aphrodite, qui ne pouvait pas rater ça.

Après des discussions houleuses, le choix fut fait de prendre deux costumes italiens de couleur claire. La proposition « tout en cuir » d'Aphrodite n'avait pas été suivie. On fit taire ses remarques désobligeantes avec la menace de dire à son amoureux qu'il matait dans les cabines d'essayage. Menace d'autant plus grande que l'accusation était infondée et que l'amant actuel d'Aphro était du genre jaloux.

J-1. Tout était à peu près réglé et DM connaissait son rôle.

Dans la maison du Cancer, Mu fignolait et lui résumait en quelques phrases le principe de la poésie :

« …tu comprends, la poésie, c'est un élan avorté, c'est à la fois Icare et Orphée, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » DM tentait d'appliquer le raisonnement aux quelques œuvres qu'il connaissait quand il se rendit compte que Mu le regardait bizarrement. Non, pas lui, ses cheveux.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mu passa la main dans la tignasse heureusement courte du chevalier du Cancer.

« Faudra faire quelque chose aussi pour tes cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? »

Mu se plaça derrière DM et attrapa la chevelure à pleine main.

« Pour les coiffer, tu ne peux pas les garder comme ça. »

Il tenta de les dompter : sur le côté, avec une raie, avec une mèche…DM refusa catégoriquement la raie sur le côté et Mu se décida :

« Le mieux, c'est que tu plaques tout en arrière avec un effet devant. Il va te falloir une sacrée dose de gel. »

DM leva les yeux au ciel, c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait s'occuper de sa coiffure.

Avant de partir, le lendemain, DM était d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait enfilé le costume hors de prix, avait discipliné ses mèches rebelles et connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts. En se regardant dans la glace, il ne s'était pas reconnu. Un étranger à ses propres yeux. Il n'accorda même pas un regard aux chevaliers venu l'encourager et le féliciter pour sa prestance au pied du jet. Et lorsque Mu entreprit de redresser son col pour que tout soit parfait, il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet et lui siffla avec une moue de mépris

« Alors, ça va, elle te plait, ta créature ? »

« Mais, Angelo… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Et il le planta là et monta dans le jet sans se retourner sur ses frères d'armes. Il ne décrocha pas une parole durant tous le voyage, et Saori craignit un instant qu'il avait décidé de tout faire louper. Mais dès l'aéroport, où les attendait le Prince, DM joua son rôle à la perfection. Le Prince était séduit et Saori subjuguée. Durant tout le déjeuner, aucun des deux ne pu détacher son regard du jeune homme adorable et prévenant qui racontait avec modestie et passion les exploits des chevaliers. A la fin du repas qui se déroula sans incidents, le Prince leur proposa de leur faire visiter son hôtel particulier. Le Prince ronronnait et ne perdait pas une occasion de toucher le chevalier, soit en le frôlant par inadvertance, soit en admirant la puissance musculaire. DM serrait les dents et se laissait tripoter pour le bien de l'humanité. Le Prince leur présenta, avec une grande fierté, sa dernière acquisition. Une sculpture contemporaine d'un jeune artiste très coté, une espèce de grosse silhouette informe de métal noirâtre piquée d'énormes pointes jaunes et bleues dont certaine étaient ornées de têtes de poupée ou de peluche. DM eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au Prince.

« Angelo, vous n'aimez pas ? »

«Pas tellement, non. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ce n'est pas beau. » répondit DM, perdu dans l'observation du bidule.

Saori écarquilla les yeux, le conseiller du Prince pouffa ostensiblement et le Prince ne cacha pas un sourire moqueur. DM se reprit en quelques instants et tenta de bricoler un commentaire avec les bases que lui avait donné Mu.

« Je veux dire, je préfère la recherche du beau. Les Classiques avaient aussi un message à faire passer, mais ils avaient de toute façon une recherche du beau comme idéal. Comme un élan qui entraînait le spectateur. Là, l'artiste, en refusant le beau, refuse cet idéal commun. Et son message peut être intéressant ou choquer ou plaire, mais je trouve qu'il a moins de force. »

Le Prince le regarda fixement en souriant. Puis il s'approcha et fit glisser ses doigts sur la chemise de DM en susurrant :

« Vous êtes très surprenant, chevalier du Cancer, vous me plaisez. » Puis, se tournant vers Saori « Princesse, je vais sérieusement réfléchir à votre offre. L'univers du Sanctuaire m'intéresse. »

Saori acquiesça en souriant.

« Vous restez bien quelques jours à Paris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saori croisa le regard de DM et décida de lui épargner des souffrances supplémentaires.

« Hélas, non, nous devons rentrer pour…pour les apprentis. Ils ont besoin d'Angelo. » mentit elle avec un aplomb admirable. « Nous repartons dans la soirée. »

« Quel dommage. J'irai en Grèce dans quelques jours, si je décide d'accepter. Nous restons bien évidement en contact. » Il baisa la main d'Athéna et se frotta une dernière fois contre DM.

« Angelo, j'ai été absolument ravi de vous rencontrer. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. »

Dans le jet qui les ramenait à la maison, Saori exprima ses inquiétudes tout en reconnaissant que l'entrevue avait été plutôt encourageante. DM la rassura, le Prince allait signer, il jouait juste avec la patience de la Princesse et avec son cul à lui.

Ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire tard dans la nuit. Des chevaliers attendaient sûrement Athéna dans ses appartements mais DM décida de rentrer chez lui directement. Il tomba sur Mu, qui l'attendait sur le seuil de sa maison pour avoir un rapport détaillé de la journée.

La première chose que fit DM une fois rentré fut de passer la tête sous le robinet pour se débarrasser de tout ce gel, et la deuxième chose fut de se décapsuler une bière. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à trouver de quoi offrir à boire à Mu, qui, lui, n'aimait pas ça. DM se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui grinça tous ce qu'il savait et entreprit de raconter à Mu avec force détails, mimiques, et accompagnement des mains la journée qu'il venait de passer.

« …je te jure, il aurait pu, il m'aurait sauté dessus. Il m'a fait un plan de drague, tu l'croirais pas. Il dégoulinait ses phrases : « Angelo ceci, Angelo cela, Angelo, mon dieu, cette blessure là sur votre gorge ça a dû être abominablement douloureux. » On aurait dit un caniche en chaleur, tu sais ces chiens qui s'excitent contre toi. »

Mu acquiesçait sans répondre, bizarrement pas si heureux que l'illusion ai eu autant de succès.

« En plus » continuait DM « y va s'pointer dans quelques jours, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à mon cul, j'ai pas envie, en plus, de faire le tapin. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie d'une douche »

Mu profita de cette sortie pour prendre congé, et laisser DM prendre sa douche et se reposer. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire, et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi, même si son introspection durait toute la nuit.

Dès le jour suivant, la vie était redevenue normale pour tous. DM avait retrouvé ses fringues et ses expression fétiches, Aphro son meilleur ami, et Saori le sommeil.

En descendant sur la plage, Aphrodite surprit Mu qui rêvait en regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Si le Saint du Bélier était souvent songeur, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi mélancolique. Il s'installa à ses côtés et entreprit de le cuisiner jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mu ne répondait à aucune question mais la rougeur qui colorait ses joues à chaque évocation du Cancer ne laissa bientôt plus aucun doute à Aphrodite.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'as craqué sur Angelo ! Remarque, t'as du goût. Et puis tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer. »

Mu réagit un peu vivement

« T'as couché avec lui ? »

Aphro eut un sourire timide :

« Ben…ouais. Tu le dis pas à Aiola, hein ? »

« Quoi, Aiola ? » demanda l'intéressé en descendant à son tour la dune de sable.

« Angelo est un bourreau des cœurs. » répondit Aphrodite à son amant.

« C'est pas vrai » s'exclama Aiola, en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Mu « et tu lui as dis ? »

Mu eu juste le temps de secouer la tête quand une voix bien connue retentit au dessus d'eux.

« Il a appelé, il va signer, il arrive demain et tout ça grâce à qui ? »

DM venait vers eux en hurlant, un pack de bière format colonie de vacances dans les mains. Il hésita un instant avant de s'installer entre les jambes de Mu. Aphrodite lui fit un sourire entendu.

« On va fêter ça. »

Il sortit du carton des bières en quantité, quelques verres et une bouteille de porto pour Mu et Aphrodite et quelques autres bouteilles d'alcool.

« C'est Shura qui me l'a rapporté. J'vous préviens, il est honnête. »

Puis Milo et Camus les rejoignirent

« Hey, ils font la fête sans nous. Tu le crois ça ? » rigola Milo avant d'attraper une bière. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fous entre les jambes de Mu, toi ? »

« J'ai rempli ma mission, c'est ma récompense »

Mu piqua un fard franc, qui heureusement passa inaperçu. Bientôt, les autres arrivèrent et tout le Sanctuaire fêtait l'argent providentiel et la réussite de DM sur la plage.

Ils se séparèrent tard dans la nuit et Mu aida DM à ramasser les cadavres. Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la première maison et au moment de se séparer, Mu se dit c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il se jeta au cou de DM et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il se recula, DM le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Mu acquiesça. Alors DM lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le coller contre lui et lui offrit à son tour un baiser, mais nettement plus passionné. Ils réussirent à trouver l'entrée de la maison du bélier et se dirigèrent en zigzagant et en prenant appui sur les meubles et les murs vers la chambre où ils arrivèrent déjà dévêtus. La nuit fut longue et brûlante, et l'aube les trouva endormit depuis peu, emmêlés sur le lit dévasté.

Mu fut le premier à s'éveiller et secoua doucement son amant. Ils risquaient d'être en retard pour accueillir le Prince. Angelo grogna et se serra contre lui, pas du tout motivé.

Mais, obéissant à leur devoir, ils rejoignirent au palais le groupe des chevaliers en armure qui cachaient vaillamment leurs gueules de bois.

Le Prince fut dignement accueilli. Il apprécia le spectacle impressionnant des Saints d'Or armés et réunis, et après avoir signer l'accord, chopa le bras de DM pour qu'il lui face visiter le Sanctuaire. Saori demanda à tous les autres chevaliers d'aller s'entraîner, se doutant que le tableau plairait à sa Majesté.

Le Prince se colla contre DM débarrassé de son armure pour couvrir le bruit de l'entraînement.

« Angelo, je comprend pourquoi vous aimez tant la beauté » déclara t'il en suivant une chevelure bleue sombre. « Quel dommage que je sois obligé de partir si vite, j'aurais aimé mieux vous connaître. » Le Prince salua de la main tout les chevaliers et demanda à DM de le raccompagner au jet. Il ne se formalisa pas quand il croisa le regard peu amène d'un chevalier aux cheveux mauves.

Le Prince parti, DM rejoignit Mu sur le terrain d'entraînement et Milo se permit une réflexion sur les regards langoureux que le Prince avait pour « Angeellooo ! » DM le mit en garde :

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil aussi. T'as intérêt à garer tes fesses quand il reviendra. Ou a te servir de ton point fort. »


End file.
